


"Kiss Me, Brother!"

by LadyGlinda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Short One Shot, holmescest, no smut i'm afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda
Summary: Sherlock is in love with his big brother. Mycroft continues to reject him. A glimpse at twenty years of unrequited love. Or so it seems.





	"Kiss Me, Brother!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A quick one shot written within an hour. I'm sure the time line is not entirely correct. Please ignore that. It's just a vehicle :)

# 20 years ago

“Kiss me, Mycie.”

“Oh, Sherlock. Just lie down. Here's your blanket. Now sleep and tomorrow you'll feel better, you silly boy.”

“Kiss me!”

“Oh, for God's sake… You're high and…”

“Kiss me!!”

“Damn… Alright…”

“Not there! Here!”

“Sherlock, I'm your brother, I can't kiss you on your li… pfss… Sherlock!”

“Nice lips, brother mine…”

“Sleep now and don't dare do that again. Good night.”

“Night, night…”

# 18 years ago

“How many more times do you want to do that, Sherlock? To yourself and your family?”

“Ouch.”

“Watch where you're going for heaven's sake. Get in the car.”

(…)

“Lift your foot, boy, and open your eyes. Perhaps you will see the stairs then.”

“Kiss me!”

“Oh, not that again. Come on, I can't carry you.”

“Oh, I wish you would. Like a bride.”

“Please, just be silent. You're waking our parents.”

(…)

“You really need a shower but I guess that will have to wait until the morning.”

“Kiss me, Myc!”

“Sherlock, you will just… pff… Sherlock! I have enough now! That's the twenty-ninth time you kissed me now!”

“You're counting them? Let's make it thirty!”

“Let me go! I swear, if you don't stop that… hmff…”

“Happy anniversary!”

# 16 years ago

“What are you looking at, Sherlock?”

“You have a boyfriend. I suppose it's a man at least.”

“Well, yes. It is indeed.”

“How can you do that to me?”

“Sherlock, I'm your brother, and I'm twenty-seven. You have to finally forget this silly crush on me and move on yourself.”

“Fuck off.”

“That's not entirely fair. I am…”

“Fuck.Off!”

“As you wish. Call me when you have given it some thinking and have realised how inappropriate...”

“I swear if you don't shut up and leave now, I'll punch you.”

# 16 years ago until six years ago

[Nothing but hurtful silence and nasty remarks when meeting each other can't be avoided.]

# Six years ago

“Too much history between us, John. Old scores, resentments.”

# Three years ago

 “You watched me getting beaten to a pulp!”

(…)

“You were enjoying it.”

“Nonsense.”

“Definitely enjoying it.”

# Two years ago

“Unwise, brother mine… oh…”

“Brother mine… Don't appal me when I'm high!”

# A week ago

“Not in the face, though, please. I’ve promised my brain to the Royal Society.”

“Where would you suggest?”

“Well... I suppose there is a heart somewhere inside me. I don’t imagine it’s much of a target but why don't we try for that?”

(…)

“Goodbye, brother mine. No flowers… by request.”

(…)

“Five minutes. It took her just five minutes to do all of this to us… Well, not on my watch.”

# Now

“Hi, Mycroft.”

“Sherlock. What a surprise. Um…”

“May I come in?”

“Yes, sure. Excuse my appearance, please.”

“I'm actually glad you don't wear your three-piece-suits at home anymore.”

“Well, I just had a shower and was about to retreat.”

“It's only nine.”

“Well… I had a long day.”

“I can go if…”

“No, please. Come into the living room. Would you like a drink?”

“Yes. Whiskey, if you have.”

“Of course. Take a seat.”

(…)

“Thank you. Why don't you sit next to me?”

“Um, alright.”

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

(…)

“How are you, Mycroft?”

“Oh, busy as usual, just like you I guess.”

“I didn’t mean that. Greg told me that you were not doing very well when he checked on you after…”

“I'm fine.”

“Don't make such a face. He didn’t want to tell me. I forced him.”

“How… I don't think I really want to know.”

“No, you don't.”

“But still… It was just… a tough day. For all of us.”

“It was for sure. Didn't see or hear anything from you since you were crucified by Mummy and Father.”

“Well, I was…”

“…busy, I know.”

(…)

“I'm sorry, Mycroft. That's one of the reasons why I came here.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Oh, where do I even begin! First of all for pointing that gun at you.”

“But I actually wanted you to shoot me.”

“Yeah, and that was the most stupid thing in the world. You really thought I would do that and then go on with my life, whistling and not wasting a thought on it?”

“Well… Not quite but… Better than having to shoot Doctor Watson, I thought…”

“No, it wasn't! And just to set things straight: I was just playing for time until I found a solution to get all of us out there without a hole in the chest!”

“Yes, I kind of figured that out afterwards. But really, Sherlock… It was all my fault.”

“No, it wasn't. It was _her_ fault.”

“I should have believed you that you'd met her. And I should have never gotten you there. I would have never forgiven myself if anything had happened to you.”

“But it all ended well. At least for the three of us. And I think I can in some way reach our sister with playing on the violin with her.”

“Well, I'm amazed that you even try. I hope you succeed.”

“You should come and listen to us. With our parents.”

“I will. But I guess they will never want to see me again.”

“Nonsense. They were upset. When they had more time to think about it, they will understand why you couldn't act any differently.”

“I'm glad you are not mad at me. Thank you, Sherlock.”

“No need to thank me. Well… I'm sorry for more than that.”

“You said. But it's alright. The past is…”

“No. I have to say it. I'm sorry for being such an idiot for such a long time. For rejecting you like this, just because you couldn’t… return my… feelings.”

“It's fine, Sherlock. I understood it. I wished it wasn't the way it was but I understood it.”

“Thank you.”

(…)

“And… what now… You moved in with John?”

“Yes, until 221b is habitable again. Will take about two more weeks.”

“I see. I'm glad you have him, Sherlock. It might be a bit difficult for the child later on but…”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Well… I know society is more accepting to a child having two fathers now than it was  some years ago but still…”

“Two fathers? Oh, please, Mycroft! You don't really think that, do you? Why now? You know I never fancied John.”

“But… I thought… Never mind. So you will still share your flat as just friends?”

“Of course! This and work partners, as we've always been.”

“I'm amazed though that you want that after what he did to you.”

“Let's see – you thought I could accept being beaten up by him – for a reason as we both know – and still have sex with him and share my life with him as lovers, but now that you know that we're just friends it surprises you?”

“Well… If you put it like this, it is stupid. But love… forgives a lot.”

“Yes, I guess that's right. Well, I'm not in love with _him._ ”

(…)

“Does that mean you are…”

“…still in love with you, yes. It never changed. Silly me, I know. But I decided that I'm grown up enough now to accept that you will never…”

“Kiss me, Sherlock.”

“What?!”

“Oh, brother mine, I always wanted it. But... I didn’t dare… Back then I was working my ways to the position I occupy now, and it seemed so wrong and… Mummy… I was such a coward…”

“And your boyfriend…”

“I never had one! I let you believe it because I thought it would cure you from your feelings and we could go back to being just brothers. But then you erased me from your life and I never found the courage to tell you… hmmff…”

(…)

“That was a wonderful kiss.”

“Yes, it really was, little brother.”

“Tell me it was the first of many more.”

“Of millions more.”

“So you really want to give it a try?”

“We need to be very careful, nobody may know.”

“Of course not. Nobody would even consider it.”

“We'll have to go on bickering when we're around John.”

“Easiest thing in the world. I'll think of some new weight jokes. Mycie…”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“I want you to kiss me somewhere else…”

“Wherever you want it, brother dear.”

“I'm totally inexperienced.”

“I have to say that so am I.”

“We'll learn it very quickly, won't we?”

“We're Holmeses, Sherlock. We'll be perfect at it as we are at everything else.”

“May I kiss your…”

“Most definitely.”

“And your…”

“It's already screaming for it.”

“Damn, we're going to have so much fun, won't we?”

“All the fun in the world.”

“I love you, Mycie.”

“And I love you.”

 

The End


End file.
